<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween's Mightiest Heroes by Skye_Maxwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259228">Halloween's Mightiest Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/pseuds/Skye_Maxwell'>Skye_Maxwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Tried, IT dresses as the Avengers, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pumpkin Spice and Everything Souyo 2020, The Avengers Are Good Bros, eff it i'm just gonna pair everyone off for this one fic okay, souyo is the main focus tho, this will make more sense if you're somewhat familiar with the MCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/pseuds/Skye_Maxwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Investigation Team dress up as the Avengers and meet up in the city to celebrate Halloween at a lively street party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Kujikawa Rise/Kuma | Teddie, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pumpkin Spice and Everything Souyo (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween's Mightiest Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts">treya_barton</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said in the tags, a lot of this will make more sense if you're somewhat familiar with the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe). Tbh I mostly wrote this to make Avengers-related jokes. And to make my friendo Treya happy. *finger guns* Hope you like it, lol. </p><p>Happy Halloween, y'all. 🎃🕷️👻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members of the Investigation Team weren’t all able to come together as a group nearly as often as they wanted to, but this year they had made plans months in advance to meet up in the city for Halloween. All of the city-dwellers lived within an hour of each other, and Kanji and Teddie agreed to take the train from Inaba and make a day trip out of it. </p><p>When Yosuke had been the first to suggest cosplaying the Avengers in the group chat, Naoto had been the first to respond in enthusiastic agreement. Then everyone else proceeded to poke fun at her because Naoto was never the first to respond, and hardly ever one to be enthusiastic. Not apologizing in the slightest for her seemingly uncharacteristic behavior, Naoto was also the first to call dibs on her character: Bruce Banner. </p><p>The rest of them picked out their characters in relatively short order. Yosuke had dressed up as Spider-Man before, but he had since outgrown the costume. Luckily for Teddie, it would fit him perfectly. He had wanted to wear the costume ever since the first time he saw it in Yosuke’s closet but had respectfully resisted until now, until Yosuke finally gave Teddie his blessing to don his beloved costume. Rise then claimed Black Widow, mostly because she wanted to wear her iconic black tactical jumpsuit, which no one could really blame her for. </p><p>The group quickly decided for Souji that he <em> had </em> to be Captain America, obviously, but he had no problem with that. In fact, as soon as he received his assignment, he was already building a shopping list in his head for materials he’d need at the craft store to make his own Captain America shield. </p><p>Chie then picked Captain Marvel because she wanted to be ‘the most powerful hero in the MCU,’ to which Yukiko had retorted, “No,<em> I’m </em> going to be the most powerful hero in the MCU, because I’m going to be Scarlet Witch.” The arguments that followed in the chat were thorough yet inconclusive, but the one who finally stopped the debate was Teddie.</p><p>“If you’re <em> both </em> the most powerful Avengers, then together you’re the most powerful couple! A real power couple!” </p><p>Chie and Yukiko were thrilled with the idea of being the most powerful power couple, and everyone else liked it too, so that was the end of that discussion. </p><p>That just left Kanji and Yosuke, at which point Kanji finally admitted that while he was familiar with some of the characters like Spider-Man and Captain America, he had never actually seen a single one of the movies. This sparked all kinds of disbelief and outrage, until Teddie swore to the others to make Kanji watch <em> every single film </em> before they assembled, even though that added up to over two days of runtime. Teddie was very determined when he wanted to be, and while it may have taken multiple long weekends at the Hanamura house to do it, he accomplished his mission. Sometimes Yosuke’s parents would join to watch, and a few times other friends joined for a movie or two, like Nanako and Naoki. Kanji liked to knit while he watched, and by the time they were done with all 20+ movies, Teddie had also learned to knit, surprisingly proficiently. </p><p>After that discussion died down in the chat, Yosuke hesitantly put out the possibility of him being Iron Man, followed by a list of reasons why he shouldn’t be Iron Man: he wasn’t sure he could pull it off, he would probably be suited to a more minor character, he didn’t want to have a Civil War with his Partner… </p><p>Everyone had swiftly called BS and gave him enough encouragement and embarrassing compliments that he finally agreed to be Iron Man, as if that wasn’t what he had actually wanted in the first place. Then Naoto’s enthusiasm made a second appearance as she offered to ‘make some modifications’ to Yosuke’s costume to make it more “authentic” (a.k.a. cooler-looking). </p><p>That left everyone to decide on Kanji’s costume for him. </p>
<hr/><p>Most of the crew had never been to a Halloween street party before, and it was a lot to handle. Hundreds, if not thousands, of young adults in costume had crowded a blocked-off city street, enjoying various festivities and ducking in and out of the various stores, restaurants, and bars.</p><p>What had surprised the IT the most was the amount of times they were stopped by people wanting to take their picture. Rise took it in stride, of course, since she was used to this kind of thing, and she led the rest of them in gracefully handling the attention. They had all been a bit awkward at the start of the night (except Teddie, who soaked up the attention like a sponge), but with some practice (and some alcohol), they were all striking character-appropriate poses by the end of the night. </p><p>A lot of people also requested to take pictures of specific characters by themselves and together. Teddie had been jealous every time someone wanted a picture <em> without </em> him in it, so he did his best to swing through/photobomb as many pictures as he could. </p><p>Rise was the most popular, since she <em> was </em> Risette, after all, but even if she wasn’t a famous idol, the sexy outfit alone probably would have made her the most popular. She had been thrilled, however, when someone requested she pose with Souji, opting for something that looked more like a prom photo than a superhero photo. </p><p>At one point when Naoto was fixing the light in the palm of Yosuke’s Iron Man hand, someone had enthusiastically yelled “Science Bros!” and then snapped a photo of the two of them without warning, blinding them with the flash on their phone. They were a bit too enthusiastic, so Naoto politely asked them to step off (in that quietly terrifying way of hers), which did the trick and sent them running. </p><p>The most popular pairing of the night though, hands-down, was Naoto and Kanji. No one had anticipated Naoto’s acting skills, but her inner nerd demanded it. She would start off as Bruce Banner, a mild-mannered scientist, but then she would pretend to get increasingly angry. Then she would suddenly duck out of the way, and Kanji, his skin painted green and wearing ripped-up purple shorts, would jump out roaring and yelling unintelligibly and beating his chest. They had scared a good number of people that way, and countless videos were taken of their little act. </p><p>The night had been fun, but also incredibly long and exhausting. It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning that everything really started to die down, and the Investigation Team agreed it was about time to part ways. There were a lot less people milling about now, so the IT and their tired feet took their sweet time as they walked. </p><p>Rise had always been really sensitive to alcohol, so she was the only one who actually seemed drunk, clinging to Teddie’s arm for support.</p><p>“My head hurts,” she groaned. “How do we get home? Where do I live?” </p><p>“Don’t worry, Rise-chan!” Teddie replied, still outrageously energetic. “Your charming Spider-Prince will get you back to Nao-chan’s place safely.” </p><p>Naoto lived the closest, and Rise was in no state to make it back to her own place alone. </p><p>“I love you, Teddie,” Rise slurred, plunking her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Way to go, man!” Yosuke congratulated, punching Teddie in the arm. </p><p>Teddie shook his head sadly. “She only says that when she’s drunk. Never when she’s so-bear.”</p><p>“Aw, well that means it’s gotta be partially true, right?” Yosuke said in an attempt to console Teddie. “Now you just gotta work on getting her to say it while she’s sober!” </p><p>“You really think so, Yosuke?” Teddie asked, his optimism instantly recovered with one word from his big brother. </p><p>Souji assessed, “It’s a very slow burn, but I think it could be endgame.” </p><p>“Please don’t talk about Endgame while I’m dressed as Black Widow,” Rise hiccuped, only having registered a very small portion of her friends’ conversation. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Teddie exclaimed, “Well, if Sensei says so, it must be true! Don’t worry, Spider-Princess, your super-powerful Teddie will bear the great responsibility of taking care of you until you are spider-sober and can learn to love him 100% of the time!” </p><p>“Well, for now, just get her to Naoto’s place and don’t try anything weird, because that’ll just end up bad for you,” Yosuke advised.</p><p>Yukiko, who was walking hand in hand with Chie ahead of them, suddenly chimed in, “Female black widows usually kill the male after mating.”</p><p>Chie added ominously, “And then they <em> eat </em>them.” </p><p>Souji concluded with a nod, “Cannibalism.” </p><p>“Not always,” Naoto started before Yosuke gently shushed her.</p><p>“It’s better for him to fear her,” he whispered, and Naoto nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” she told her senpai, “Kanji and I will look after them tonight. And Kanji will be with Teddie on the train home to Inaba tomorrow.” </p><p>“Thanks, Naoto. I can always count on you,” Yosuke said, always happy to know that Teddie would be taken care of in his absence.</p><p>“Teddie! Give me a piggyback!” Rise suddenly demanded. </p><p>“You mean a spidey-back?” Teddie asked, having delighted in spider humor all night in addition to his usual bear humor. </p><p>“Sure, whatever. These eight legs need to rest.” </p><p>“Upsy-daisy!” Teddie exclaimed, hoisting Rise onto his back. “Spidey-Stack Activate!” </p><p>After a long round of hugs and goodbyes, the group split up, with the four youngest heading toward Naoto’s place and the other two pairs headed toward their own apartments. </p><p>As soon as they were alone, Souji reached his hand out and Yosuke took it unthinkingly, not even looking as he closed his hand around Souji’s. Souji smiled, momentarily relishing how normal this had become for them. Still, he wished their hands were actually touching, but their costume gloves got in the way of that. </p><p>“Sorry, my hands are kinda warm,” Souji apologized, withdrawing his hand so he could pull his gloves off. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s getting kinda hot in this helmet too. Help me take it off?” </p><p>Souji quickly slipped his Captain America mask off and then helped pull the helmet off of Yosuke’s head.</p><p>Once Yosuke was freed, he shook his hair out like a wet dog. “Phew, that feels so much better!” </p><p>Holding the Iron Man helmet under the same arm his Captain America shield was strapped to, Souji immediately gravitated toward Yosuke, who looked up in surprise. </p><p>“I missed you,” Souji said softly, moving his face close to Yosuke’s.</p><p>“Huh?” Yosuke said, confused. “But we’ve been together this whole—”</p><p>Souji interrupted by lifting his hand and gently caressing Yosuke’s cheek. </p><p>“Oh. You missed my face, haha,” Yosuke realized aloud, mirroring Souji’s soft smile. </p><p>“Yeah,” Souji confirmed, feeling right at home in Yosuke’s personal space.</p><p>“I love you,” Yosuke said, moving his mouth closer to Souji’s and staring at his lips (but not closing in yet because he wanted to hear Souji’s reply first). </p><p>“I love you too,” Souji answered, and then their lips came together in a slow, warm kiss that was somehow a mixture of their tiredness, their ‘missing’ each other, and the still-potent joy of being able to touch each other like this. </p><p>That’s when they heard a click, a whirring noise, and a giggle behind them. </p><p>When they pulled apart to look, they saw a girl dressed as a zombie cheerleader, holding an instant camera that had a small photo printing out of the top. </p><p>Unable to hold in her excitement as the photo began to dry and show their kissing silhouette, she cried, “Ahhhh, it’s Stony!” </p><p>“Stony?” Souji asked, a little startled by this turn of events.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be… Steve and Tony?” Yosuke asked, frowning at how uncomfortable his Partner looked.</p><p>“Of course it is!” the girl cried, going between staring at the developing photo and the boys. “You don’t even know your own ship name? Haha, I ship it so hard! Oh gosh, oh gosh, the internet is gonna <em> love </em> this. I’m gonna get so many notes on it!” </p><p>Souji hesitantly asked, “The internet?” </p><p>“Notes?” Yosuke asked. </p><p>“Yeah! I’m gonna put it on my Stony blog on Tumblr!” she squealed happily. “It’s super popular. My followers are gonna eat this up!” </p><p>Souji looked to Yosuke for help, and Yosuke immediately stepped in front of him. Souji wasn’t out to most of his family yet (only his uncle and Nanako), and he interned at a big company where there would be definite repercussions if they found out a picture of him like that was circulating on the internet. He had been okay with having pictures taken when he had his mask on since he was barely recognizable, but this had him with his mask off, very lovingly kissing his (also unmasked) boyfriend. </p><p>“Hey, my Partner and I aren’t exactly comfortable with—”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, <em> Partner?! </em> That’s so cute! So you guys are an actual real-life couple?!” </p><p>“Well, yeah, but—” </p><p>“That’s adorable! That makes this picture even better! I’m totally gonna put that in the caption…”</p><p>“Back off, <em> otaku!” </em> Rise yelled, diving in out of nowhere. She swiped Souji’s shield off his arm and then stood in front of Yosuke, blocking the girl and her camera with the shield. </p><p>The girl yelped and fell a step back in surprise, and then Teddie swooped in, doing a flip and then swiping the now-developed photo from the top of the camera. </p><p>“Justiiiice!” he cried as he did another flip and disappeared behind Souji. </p><p>“H-hey! My Stony pic! Give that back, Spider-Man!” </p><p>“It’s rude to take people’s picture without asking permission,” Rise said darkly from behind the shield. “Especially when they’re having a private, intimate moment.” </p><p>The boys all took a cautious step back from her, accidentally bumping into each other and then purposely huddling together for safety. </p><p>“B-but… Stony…!” the girl cried, clutching her camera. </p><p>“No one gives a <em> damn </em> how big a fan you are of a fictional couple if you violate the rights of the two human beings wearing their costumes,” Rise said, lowering the shield. “Just like no one cares how much you like, I don’t know, an <em> idol, </em> unless you respect the human being behind the idol.”</p><p>“S-so cool!” Yosuke whispered, elbowing Souji. </p><p>“The coolest,” Souji agreed. </p><p>“Risette!” the girl screamed. “Oh my gosh, it’s<em> Risette! </em> I can’t believe it’s you! You look so good as Black Widow, oh my gosh! I’m your biggest fan! Ahhhh, I love you so much!” Then the girl paused, having a moment of realization. “Oh… oh no, I offended Risette!” </p><p>“Risette <em> and </em> her best friends,” Rise said, and the girl shrunk in fear and shame. </p><p>“I offended Risette <em> and </em> her best friends,” the girl whispered, still in awe of Rise despite her fear. “I’m so sorry, Risette! Please don’t assassinate me!” </p><p>“Well, since you asked nicely,” Rise said, lowering the shield to her side and putting her other hand on her hip. “How about this? We’ll keep that photo you took of my friends, and I’ll let you take a photo with me. But you have to promise to leave my friends out of this, and that you’ll be more respectful with that camera of yours from now on.” </p><p>“Oh my gosh! Of course! That would be amazing! I promise! You’re the best, Risette!” </p><p>Yosuke whispered to Souji, “I didn’t act <em> that </em> embarrassing when I first met Rise, did I?” </p><p>“No,” he whispered back. “Only slightly embarrassing.” </p><p>“All right,” Rise said, handing the shield back to Souji and motioning for him and Yosuke to move away from them. “Teddie, come take a picture of us, please.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Teddie agreed happily. “Here, Sensei, hold onto this cute photo, okay?”</p><p>Teddie handed the picture off to Souji and then bounded over to the girl and Rise. </p><p>As Yosuke pulled him around a corner, Souji stared appraisingly at the photo.</p><p>“It <em> is </em> cute.” </p><p>“For real? Let me see!” Yosuke said, leaning in to look at it. “Oh hey, it is! You almost can’t blame her for fangirling over that, huh, Partner?”</p><p>Souji shook his head and then looked into Yosuke’s eyes. “Yosuke? Thank you for defending me back there.”</p><p>“Well, <em> trying </em> to defend you, anyways,” Yosuke sighed. “The real heroes are Ted and Rise. Black Widow’s avenging you right now.” </p><p>Holding the picture up and continuing to stare at it, Souji said, “I wouldn’t have been comfortable with this being on the internet…” </p><p>“Yeah, I figured.”</p><p>“…but I’m going to frame this and hang it in the apartment.” </p><p>“Dude, seriously?” Yosuke laughed. “It’s a good picture, but I don’t know if I want it on our wall.” </p><p>“On the nightstand, then?” </p><p>“What? No, that’s worse!” </p><p>“You boys okay?” Rise asked, coming around the corner with Teddie in tow. </p><p>“Thanks to earth’s mightiest hero!” Yosuke exclaimed, spinning around to hug Rise. </p><p>“Yeah, tell Chie and Yukiko that the most powerful hero in the MCU is Black Widow,” she said with a wink as she squeezed him back. </p><p>“Good work, Teddie,” Souji said, tucking the photo away for safekeeping and clapping a hand on Teddie’s shoulder. </p><p>“Weren’t we super cool, Sensei?! Your favorite spider heroes, swinging in to save the day!” </p><p>“The coolest,” Souji agreed, smiling. </p><p>“But why did you guys come back?” Yosuke asked, looking down at Rise. </p><p>“My spidey-sense was tingling!” Teddie asserted. “And I knew our friends were in danger!” </p><p>“Amazing,” Souji said. </p><p>“Also, Teddie forgot to give you your credit card back,” Rise said, letting go of Yosuke and handing over his card. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for buying us snacks, Yosuke! A true hero doesn’t let his friends’ tummies be rumbly!” Teddie said, rubbing his stomach. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Yosuke chuckled, ruffling Teddie’s hair. “Thanks for helping us out there, you guys.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Souji said, going to hug Rise as well. “Nice use of the shield,” he complimented. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me borrow it,” she said, taking the opportunity to snuggle into his chest. </p><p>When they were ready to part ways again, Rise grabbed Teddie’s hand to drag him away from Yosuke, who he refused to stop hugging. </p><p>“Bye, guys!” Rise called over her shoulder as they walked away. “We love you!” </p><p>“You too!” Souji and Yosuke both replied. </p><p>“Aw man,” Teddie whined. “Why does Rise love everyone <em> besides </em> me?” </p><p>Rise looked pointedly at their joined hands, but Teddie didn’t notice. </p><p>“Maybe you’ll get it one day, Teddie…” </p><p>“Get what?” </p><p>Patting his stomach as they watched their friends go, Souji said, “Turns out you were the real hero all along.”</p><p>“What, for making sure my ‘friends’ tummies weren’t rumbly’? And then making the <em> very big mistake </em> of giving Teddie my credit card?” </p><p>“Exactly. The Avengers are a team, and they work best when they take care of each other. And that’s your specialty,” Souji said, giving Yosuke a quick peck on the cheek.  </p><p>“Haha, okay, whatever,” Yosuke said, taking his helmet back from Souji. “Let’s go home, man. I’m so freakin’ tired.” </p><p>“Yeah, let’s sleep all day. And then let’s get shawarma. I feel an intense shawarma craving coming on.”</p><p>“Pfft, sounds like a plan, Partner,” Yosuke said, affectionately bumping Souji’s shoulder as they walked.  </p><p>“Then we can buy a frame and put this picture on the nightstand.” </p><p>“Souji, <em> no.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>